ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Soldierscuzzy/Ghost Recon Showdown
With Ghost Recon: Future Soldier coming out soon, we thought it would be cool to see how far the series has come since the original Ghost Recon installment. There are going to be a lot more differences than these, so be sure to read up on both of these games more, and the rest of the series, over at the Ghost Recon Wiki. Gameplay The original Ghost Recon was a first-person shooter, whereas Ghost Recon: Future Soldier is a third-person shooter. Future Soldier will also be a cover-based shooter. The original Ghost Recon would also award points after each completed mission to upgrade your soldiers in your team. Instead of upgrading soldiers in Future Soldier, the game is going with an option to mark targets. During firefights, the player can mark one high priority target on which squad-members should focus their fire, and outside of firefights, he/she can mark up to four targets for the Ghosts to shoot either with him/her, or on his/her command, in perfect synchronicity. Weapons The original Ghost Recon featured a nice mix of current military weapons. Ghost Recon: Future Soldier is allowing for complete weapon customization of the game's 52 guns. The customization areas are: *Trigger Groups: Allow fire mode adjustments, such as full-auto and burst fire *Magazines: Allow for greater capacity, alternative amunition, and faster reloading. *Optics: Allow the attachment of both close-quarters and long-range optics *Under-barrel: Grips and bipods for more accuracy, or Launchers and shotguns for damage. *Side Rail: Aiming lasers and heartbeat sensors attach here *Gas Systems: Fire rate adjustments are made here *Paint: Camouflage *Barrels: Change the length of barrel for long, close or mid range combat. *Muzzle: Add suppressors for stealth or recoil compensators to increase precision or hide muzzle flash *Stocks: Change the stock the increase manouverability or accuracy. *Grips: Changes the pistol grip of the gun Ghost Recon: Future Soldier will also feature soldiers in "optical camouflage" that will render the soldiers invisible from a distance and hard to see up close. Players will also be able to control drones in Future Soldier. Enemies Both games actually feature Russians as the primary enemy. The first game started with Americans taking on rebels in the country of Georgia. After the Russian government found out Americans were interfering with them, the Russians joined forces with the rebels to take out the Americans. The Ghosts then move into the Baltic states to fight Russian invasions, with a culmination in Russia, as the ghosts free American POWs, then spearhead an attack on Moscow. Ghost Recon: Future Soldier takes place in the not too distant future, with advanced military technology available for to the Ghosts. The plot hasn't fully been released yet, but the game will feature the Ghosts fighting against Russian ultra-Nationalists in Norway, Africa, the Middle East, and China. The rest of the games Ghost Recon is a series of games, and a novel, with multiple entries. Which one has been your favorite so far? Or are you more excited about the upcoming Ghost Recon: Future Soldier? Vote now! Which game has been your favorite? Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Ghost Recon 2 Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 I'm more excited about Ghost Recon: Future Soldier Category:Blog posts